


Isn't lovely?

by Mylipsarepoison



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylipsarepoison/pseuds/Mylipsarepoison
Summary: Hope sometimes reminded Caroline of Klaus.So stubborn so proud and also so afraid of the rejection."Alaric is not here""I know""Oh Ok." Said slowly the vampire."i wanted to speak with you."
Relationships: Caroline Forbes & Hope Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes/Hope Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 7
Kudos: 94
Collections: AUgust 2020, Femslash February, The Vampire Diaries/The Originals prompts





	Isn't lovely?

Everything was a bleary. There's a lot of paperwork she had to fill in. Before she could take a break.  
  
Caroline had woken up early. Even when she was human she hated it.  
  
She could hear the birds warbling in the trees outside and the students that was walking in the corridor .  
It was so annoying! Yeah definitely not a morning person.  
  
"Come in "yelled . Someone had knocked on the door hadn't they?  
  
After a while the door opened and the red head walked into the room.  
  
"Alaric is not here"she said flatly taking a sip of her coffee without averting her gaze from the paper.  
  
"I know"  
  
"Oh Ok."said slowly " Happened something?"asked confused. Wide light blue eyes looking up at her with anxiety  
  
"Yes ...i mean no!" "I-i just wanted to speak with you. Sorry i am rambling" the girl looked uncertain and started to play with the long sleeves of her jean jacket.  
  
When she realised that she was far away gone decided to take the matter in her own hands.  
"Hope-"she began "don't stop"  
"Stop what ?i am not doing anything Hope."  
The woman narrowed her eyes in confusion.  
  
The redhead bite the inside of her cheek  
"That stop keep saying my name that way"  
  
Really Caroline was exhausted and trying to deal with whatever problem had the teenager infront of her it doesn't helped her situation.

She prayed whatever happened that it had nothing to do with it Lizzie or Josie.  
  
Hope could be a bit moody, so it was important to keep her happy if you wanted anything from her and she didn't wanted anything more than her to leave.  
  
"Alright"she cheered smiling and fixed her already tight ponytail."Are you sure you don't want Ric ?"asked hopefully.  
  
It wasn't like she didn't like the girl,' you care adout her don't you?'Had asked the man. Maybe she do.  
  
She gestured to the young Mikaelson to take a seat next to her at the wooden desk. It seemed as if she were trembling. the light in the room was puniness so couldn't say for sure.  
  
"I just wanted to say thank you for the last week. You managed to calm me down and i dont usually calm down easily.  
It was so nice to have someone to talk with.  
I don't have many friends and you are almost the only person i could considere as one.I liked the time we spend together. So thank you."

The girl stared at her with anticipation running back and forth on her seat.  
Caroline stilled. That was unexpected. Hope was rarely expressing her feelings.

Exactly like klaus so stubborn proud and also so afraid of the rejection.  
She decided It was only fair to say something kind in return. 

  
"Mee too and I enjoy your company-"  
Her eyes lighten up a big warm smile spread on her face. That was probably all Hope waiting to hear to rush over to a startled Caroline and hug her. After a minute she huged her back.  


Hope let go off the older woman's neck,but before she go she kissed her slightly on her cheek and grinned as she observed the vampire from the corner of her eyes.  
  
leaving a surprised Caroline alone. She wasn't sure how to fix that how make Hope to understand if that option even exists.  
  
  
  



End file.
